In a radio receiver or other device capable of receiving multiple channels from a broadcast or streamed content provider, users are provided with many programming options. Such users often have a few channels which they regularly listen to, and given the vastness of offerings and specialty channels, may generally not be aware of other content available from the system. Additionally, because one can only listen to so many channels at once, even by repeatedly switching between them, such a user may not be able to listen during their usual live listening times to all programming that they may truly enjoy. In most of these instances, recording of a program is not available because of “digital rights management” (DRM) issues. In such instances, the user is unable to enjoy the programming.
What is thus needed in the art are systems and methods that can allow such users to shift programs of interest in time from their regularly scheduled broadcasts to times that are more convenient. What is further needed are systems and methods that allow such time shifting to be dynamically personalized to a given user.